


Promise

by denna5



Series: Worth the Fight [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to Worth the Fight, Steve's pov. Written for this prompt</p><p>Rumlow was a charmer and he was happy to be assigned to get close to Clint before the rise of Hydra. After The Battle of New York Rumlow got close to both Clint and Steve given that they all worked on the same team. Clint was assigned to a solo mission during the events of Winter Soldier for a reason, he was sent into a trap and taken to one of the new Hydra owned bases for Rumlow once he got back...</p><p>Any has a crush on Clint and feels like they missed their opportunity with him. When Hydra rises their first priority is to find Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one shot to set up things from Steve's point of view. There will be a third part that will get more into what is happening with Clint. Hope you enjoy.

Steve isn’t sure how he has found himself in this situation, in a car with Natasha going somewhere that he hasn’t been for years, on the run from SHIELD after being attacked by men he has worked with before. He replays the fight in his head, had noticed how nervous most of the men in the elevator had been, the only one playing it casually was Rumlow. He had been how he has always been with Steve right before everything went down and he had said it was nothing personal. It hadn’t felt that way at all. Whatever is happening, Rumlow is very involved, Steve is sure of it.

“Where did Captain America learn to steal a car?”

Natasha’s question draws his thoughts away from earlier and brings his attention back to her. He answers her question, speaks with her about different things, about how she lives her life by playing parts. It sounds sad and he realizes he really doesn’t know her, not really. He has spent time with her, has trusted her on missions, has asked for her help with how to adjust to everything but he has done the same with Rumlow and the man just attacked him in an elevator. He isn’t sure what to think of her right now but he knows that she is the only person he has right now. He sees a glimpse of her necklace, sees the tiny arrow. It makes him think of Hawkeye, of Clint, and he knows that Clint trusts Natasha. It both reassures him and makes him wonder about something.

“You didn’t contact Clint about this, did you?”

There is no accusation in his tone, just curiosity. He trusts Clint, feels something for him, and while it is possible he is involved with what is going on, Steve doesn’t find it likely. He has been gone long before this started, some solo mission Rumlow mentioned. It is a little worrying thinking about what Rumlow has done, what he might be involved with, and his closeness to Clint but Steve pushes that thought aside as Natasha turns to look at him, answers the question.

“Thought about it but he has been off the grid for a while, hasn’t contacted me since he last went out.”

“That was a while ago, at least a few weeks. No word at all?”

Steve is a bit concerned, something doesn’t quite feel right about Clint being gone for so long.

She gives a shrug.

“He can take care of himself and we have other things to worry about right now.”

She is so hard to read but he sees her touch the necklace for just a moment before looking out the window. She is right, they have to focus on figuring out what is going on so he continues driving, tries not to let his mind dwell on his worries.

_When the fight is over, when they are battered and exhausted, when they are all crammed around a table eating, Steve takes a glance at Barton and the thought that drifts into his head is one that is unexpected._

_He is good looking._

_It is a true thought and one he hadn’t had time to think of earlier. His only thoughts when he first met Barton was a brief thought about whether he can be trusted and then acceptance of his offer for help. During most of the battle, he had been focused on the fight and any thought of Clint Barton was simply about how well he was holding up, how competent a fighter he is. Now that the battle is over, now that they can relax just a bit, Steve had taken this chance to look over each of these people he just risked his life with and his eyes lingered on Clint the longest and he notices his attractiveness now._

_Clint is good looking, even as bruised, bloodied and exhausted he is, Steve can see just how attractive the man is. He can almost feel a blush start to form as he looks at Clint give Natasha just a small tired smile as he leans his legs onto her chair. The smile is nice, something he is sure he wasn’t supposed to see and so he focuses on his food._

_His eyes keep drifting over there. Clint sits next to Natasha, the two of them almost occupying the same space. They are touching, nothing overtly romantic but just enough that tells Steve they are close. They may be just friends but Steve remembers how close he and Bucky used to sit together and there was always something that was more than just friendship between them and so he is not sure what to think about Natasha and Clint. There is a chance that he may never do much with either of them again and so there is no reason to think about what sort of relationship they may have. He pushes any thought about the two of them aside and finishes his meal._

When they get to the location, when they find out the truth, it is worse than either of them could have thought. Hydra is alive and Steve barely has time to adjust to it before the bomb is called to the bunker. He protects Natasha, gets them out of there. There is barely anywhere they can go and so he takes her to Sam’s.

_After the battle of New York, things change a bit. He starts working with SHIELD, knows he can’t just hide away. Missions are simple, though they are different than they were during the war, but it is nice to work with people again._

_Steve finds it is a little bit more difficult to adjust to life outside of work. He has his little apartment but most of the time it is just him and he gets a bit lonely. He still needs to get more things for it but has no idea how to go about it. Natasha offers to help and so they make arrangements to meet at his apartment one day. When the day comes, he gets a call that she has to go on an assignment but that she will send over a replacement to help. Steve hears a knock on his door around the time they had agreed upon and when he opens it, Clint Barton is there._

_“So you are her replacement. Haven’t really seen you around.”_

_He keeps his tone friendly, offers a handshake. Clint returns it._

_“Won’t be cleared for field work for another week. Haven’t hung out at headquarters, thought people would be more comfortable that way.”_

_He shrugs at that and Steve is about to ask what he means when he remembers how he knows Clint in the first place._

_“That wasn’t your fault.”_

_It wasn’t and Steve doesn’t want the guilt to plague him too much. He fought Loki just like the rest of them did. Clint just shrugs again as he makes his way into the apartment. Steve doesn’t know him well enough yet so he doesn’t say anything._

_“Let’s see what you have and then we can hit a few places.”_

_Steve shows him around, he really just has bare bone furniture. Clint just shakes his head at it, tells Steve he doesn’t blame him, he hates shopping too, but if they don’t get him more stuff Natasha won’t let either of them live it down. They make a list and then they head out. They get recognized a few times but the day goes well for the most part. They get a few things and then head back, Clint helping to put it all away._

_They talk as they do so, not about anything really important, just little things so they can get to know each other better. Steve enjoys it, having someone else around and Clint is interesting to speak to. He stays for a bit, even has dinner with Steve before heading out. By the end of the evening, Steve thinks he may have found a friend._

They are safe now, both have cleaned up and Natasha is sitting near him, drying her hair with a towel. She is shaken up, more than he has ever seen her be before. He can understand it, this cuts deep, makes him doubt every interaction he has had with anyone in SHIELD. It must be worse for her, her ties are deeper than his. She asks a question of him.

“If the positions were reversed, if you had to depend on me to save your life, would you trust me to? Be honest.”

It is a question he was unsure of earlier but he thinks about all that has happened, about how she is the only one he has right now and the answer is simple.

“I’m starting to.”

_When Clint is cleared his first mission is with Steve and Rumlow’s team. Steve is glad to have the chance to work with Clint again, has worked with Rumlow and has no problems with the man or his team but there is a question of how they will react to each other or more how the team will react to Clint. He gets a chance to speak with Rumlow about it, knows that his team will follow his lead._

_“We head out tomorrow. Hawkeye is coming.”_

_“It’s his first mission since the helicarrier , isn’t?”_

_There is no judgment in his voice, it is so matter of fact._

_“Yes Have you worked with him before?”_

_If he has maybe Steve won’t have to worry about anyone judging Clint for what has happened. Rumlow shake his head._

_“Nope, only know him by reputation. Some people are surprised that he is still being allowed on missions, that he hasn’t been sacked because of what happened.”_

_“Are you?”_

_He needs to know if Rumlow is going to have problems working with Clint. He will talk to Fury if he does._

_“Not really, Barton seems loyal as they come, that incident was nothing any one was prepared for. You trust him, don’t you, Cap?”_

_He asks the question bluntly, looks him in the eye. Rumlow isn’t one to hold back questions, expects honest answers._

_“I do.”_

_Steve tells the truth, he does trust Clint, the man came through when needed._

_“Then there won’t be any problems.”_

_The answer is reassuring._

_“Besides, I look forward to seeing what Barton can do, want to know if he is as good as some people say.”_

_Those words are what they leave the conversation at and when the mission happens, Steve can see Rumlow watching Clint, he doesn’t seem disappointed with what he sees._

They make a plan, Sam offering to help. It is just the three of them and they head to get the wings right away. It doesn’t take long and soon they are heading to Sitwell, Sam will be the one to make the call and Natasha and Steve will be in position.

They are now there and Steve is next to Natasha, watches as Sam makes the call. Natasha is ready to train the light on Sitwell, to pretend to be a sniper.

“I never get to do this part, it’s usually Clint.”

She isn’t looking at Steve when she says this, is getting ready to line the shot up.

“He’s very good at it, surprised he can sit still for so long when the rest of the time he can be a bit jumpy.”

“You been paying a lot of attention to him, Captain?”

She glances at him when she asks this, just for a moment before turning her eyes back to where Sitwell is . He feels a bit nervous at her question but answers anyway.

“A little bit. We worked together, hung out a bit. He’s a good guy.”

“You trust him?”

Another question and Steve knows what she really means. They have to doubt everyone now and she wants to know if he has any doubts about Clint.

“Yes.”

She looks reassured by this. There is a thought that pops into his head now, a worry and he wants to share it with her.

“The strike team seems to be Hydra and Clint and I worked with them a bit. Rumlow got close to him, knew about his mission and we haven’t heard from him since.”

She keeps her eyes on Sitwell, does what she needs to as she answers him.

“We will look into it, after this. It is time to go find out more.”

He follows her, pushes other thoughts away as they go confront Sitwell.

_He enjoys working with Clint, spends time with him off the clock. Steve learns a little more about him and it is nice having someone to just hang out with. They don’t really do much most of the time, mostly stay in Steve’s apartment but it is nice having someone to talk to .He still feels lost, unsure of a lot of things and that is when he makes the list._

_It starts out small, mostly just historical things but he quickly adds to it. Clint sees it one day, the small notebook catching his eyes and he asks what it is and then once Steve tells him what it is, asks if he can look it over._

_“Sure, tell me if there is anything that I have missed.”_

_Clint nods as he flips through it._

_“We can do some of these, if you want. “_

_Steve likes that idea, nods at it. He really just enjoys the time with Clint but he isn’t going to say anything. Instead he asks what Clint would like to do first._

_“My first thought is to watch Star Wars, but just the first few movies not the prequels until you are caught up on movies more.”_

_“I thought it was a TV show?”_

_“That is Star Trek and you should put it on the list as well but Star Wars first.”_

_He hands the list back to Steve who quickly changes Star Wars to Star Wars/ Trek. Clint shakes his head, smiles at him._

_“Don’t let a trekie see that.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_Clint tries to explain but Steve still doesn’t understand by the time he leaves but he doesn’t really care, he likes the fact that Clint tries to explain stuff to him, that he doesn’t mind when Steve doesn’t get a reference. It may just be that he likes Clint but the thought makes him think of Bucky, of Peggy, and so he pushes it aside._

Getting Sitwell, finding out what is going on, all that goes well. The problem comes when they have him, when they are making their way to where they need to be. They had expected an attack, what they didn’t expect was a hand coming through the roof and flinging Sitwell into traffic.

It is chaos after that and Steve’s main goal is to stop the solider from killing Natasha or anyone else. He is fast, so very skilled and Steve has no idea what to think of him. When the mask comes off, it shocks him.

“Bucky?”

It can’t be, shouldn’t be, but Steve would know Bucky from anywhere and it is his face that Steve sees clearly now.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Those words hurt more than any blow the solider has placed on him and he can’t focus on the fight after that. The strike team shows up just as they are beaten and Steve has never felt so defeated.

_He spends most of his time on mission, some outside of it with people from SHIELD and then there are times when he wants to dwell in the past. He knows that it isn’t going to change anything but sometimes he needs to see reminders of what he had before and that is when he goes to the museum. There are also times when he needs the link to his past to be more than photographs, knick knacks, and video and that is when he goes and sees Peggy._

_She is still her, still beautiful and strong, but she is fading, age catching up with her in a way that hasn’t happened to Steve. There are moments when her mind is clear, when she is sharp and can focus and it is like having her back but those moments are becoming less. She can’t remember sometimes, her mind will lose its focus as she is talking to him and then it is like she is seeing him again for the first time._

_His visits are a gift and a curse all at the same time but he still goes, takes comfort in the moments when he has her and a piece of his past and tries not to be crushed when those moments fade._

_Sometimes after a visit, he stays by himself, alone. He draws sometimes, pictures of Peggy how she used to be, of Bucky, wonders about what could have been. He will go to a punching bag or run, anything physical so that he doesn’t dwell on the past. And then there are a few times when he doesn’t want to be alone, needs the distraction of another person and that is when he finds himself calling someone, usually Clint. He is becoming comfortable with him, comfortable in a way that reminds him of his time with Bucky but he tries not to think about that, about the fact that he may be devolving feelings that aren’t only that of friendship. He doesn’t have many people he can consider a friend right now and he is sure that is how Clint sees him. There is no reason to change that._

Rumlow is there, cuffs Steve himself . He speaks to him as he does so, voice matter of fact again.

“This is nothing personal, Cap. You are just too much of a threat.”

“And Clint? Was he a threat?”

The words come out, Steve knowing that Rumlow knows about Clint’s mission, that he knows what is going on. He is still in shock about Bucky but seeing Rumlow makes him think of Clint, makes that worry come to the forefront for this moment.  He looks at Steve and there is a grim look of satisfaction on his face as he leads Steve to the van.

“Now, Barton, that is personal. Don’t worry about him, Cap, we will take good care of him.”

Those words are what is said as the door is shut. Natasha hears them and there is a flicker of worry across her face and her shoulder is bleeding heavily. Sam is looking at everyone, confusion shading his voice when he speaks.

“Who’ s Clint? Who was the guy with the metal arm?”

“Bucky, the solider is Bucky. He didn’t know me.”

Steve’s thoughts are torn in two, worry about Clint and the shock of Bucky being alive and not himself. He can barely focus on Sam’s worried voice yelling about Natasha’s wound. They have stopped and one of the strike team hits the other and it turns out they aren’t entirely without help.

_“Natasha wants to know if you have a hair color preference.”_

_The question comes when they have come back from a mission, have finished their reports, getting ready to leave and he stares at Clint, not quite sure what he means by that. Natasha isn’t here but it is obvious now that the messages on Clint’s phone he has been receiving since the mission was finished are from her. Steve would almost feel jealous if he didn’t already know how close they are._

_“I’m not sure. “_

_In truth, he has always kind of liked brown hair, dark like Bucky’s or the slightly redder brown like Peggy’s but that isn’t something he is comfortable talking about. That and the fact that he is also starting to like dirty blondish brown like Clint’s are both things he isn’t not going to mention to anyone._

_“Why does she want to know?”_

_Clint finishes typing before he answers Steve’s question._

_“I think she is going to try to set you up.”_

_“Like with a date?”_

_Steve is slightly confused by this, remembers the dates that Bucky used to try to get him. It doesn’t seem like a very Natasha thing to do but he is still getting to know the woman._

_“She does that?”_

_Clint chuckles a bit, delighted at Steve’s confusion._

_“Yep, it is almost a hobby for her sometimes. She tried it with me, it has never really stuck. “_

_He is pleased to hear that Clint isn’t with anyone, a feeling that he tries not to dwell on as he continues to listen to Clint speak._

_“She did manage to find someone for Phil right before everything went down.”_

_There is just a flash of pain in his eyes when he says that name and Steve wants to comfort him but he isn’t sure how. He speaks instead._

_“Well, I’m not sure if I’m ready to date yet.”_

_“Don’t know if that will stop her, Cap, she gets pretty determined sometimes.”_

_Steve wants to say something to that , what he isn’t sure, but he is interrupted before he can._

_“You two have any plans for later? I’m still wound, thinking about getting some pizza.”_

_It is Rumlow, the question for both of them. Steve has spent a little time with him after missions, not a lot, and the man has gotten pretty friendly with Clint, hasn’t shied away from him._

_“I think I’m going to head straight home.”_

_He is tired and Rumlow simply gives him a nod before turning to Clint._

_“Barton?”_

_“Sure. Talk to you later, Cap.”_

_Steve says bye to them both, watches as they leave and tries not to feel jealous that Clint has someone to hang out with other than him._

Hill is their rescuer. They are taken somewhere, find out that there is more going on than they realized. Fury is alive. One more lie that SHIELD has told but in this case it is one that works to their advantage. Steve still can’t trust Fury completely, doesn’t quite believe him when he says he would have told him about Bucky. A plan is made, one that will bring down Hydra, SHIELD as well. Fury isn’t pleased by that part but it has to happen. SHIELD is too tainted to survive at this point.

Steve gets his uniform. He is gathering his thoughts, preparing for having to face Bucky again. Sam said that he might not be someone you save now but Steve can’t think that. When he had nothing, he had Bucky. He will see this through, make sure Hydra falls and then there are other things that will need to be taken care of, mostly what Rumlow had done with Clint.

_One of the things Steve has been doing a lot is watching movies, sometimes with Clint. It is nice, a distraction more than anything but he always enjoys time with Clint even when he has to share it, like the few times he has gone out with Clint after work with Rumlow. Today is one of those days as Clint called before showing up and said Natasha wanted to come and now they are in his living room picking out a movie to watch._

_“How about Return to Oz? You would be kind of familiar with it, it is sort of a sequel to Wizard of Oz. “_

_Clint says this as he is looking through netflix, Natasha right beside him pointing out things she think would be a good idea to watch. Steve is still getting used to it so he doesn’t mind Clint taking over when he is here._

_“That should be fine.”_

_Steve comes out of the kitchen as he replies, some snacks in hand. He made popcorn on the stove like he is used to. The microwave would be easier but Steve sometimes prefers to do stuff the way he is familiar with. Clint gets the movie ready to play as Steve sits down in the chair, Natasha and Clint already on the couch. He puts the snacks down so they can all reach them and then the movie starts._

_Steve pays a little more attention to Clint than the movie. He has started to accept that he has a tiny bit of crush but he isn’t going to do anything about it, not right now. It doesn’t stop him from watching him with other people and feeling a tiny bit jealous._

_He and Natasha sit close together, always taking eachother’s space. Steve has learned that currently they are only friends but it still is just a tiny bit uncomfortable to see how easy it is for Natasha to prop her legs in his lap. Steve always feels like he is going to blush when Clint gets near him and he wishes he could touch him so easily. Clint for the most part doesn’t seem to initiate a lot of touching but he doesn’t shy away from people he is comfortable with. Steve has made a list in his head of people who have touched him and the most comfortable he seems to be is with Natasha and then Rumlow though that seems more recent and not quite the same as it is with Natasha._

_He keeps watching him as the movie goes on, stealing little glances when he thinks Natasha isn’t looking. Clint leans forward to get more popcorn after a little bit and Steve can see a bruise on his arm. It is a light purple, just big enough to catch attention. It is fresh and Steve wonders what it is from._

_“I didn’t hit you too hard the other day, did I?”_

_Steve asks, remembers sparring with Clint. He doesn’t hold back too much, knows Clint hates if he does. He leans forward, touches the bruise with a finger with out thinking. He almost feels embarrassed but Clint doesn’t move away at his touch. Steve doesn’t move his hand away till Natasha turns to look, her eyes glancing at the bruise and then Steve._

_“Not from you. Don’t worry about it, got it the other day at home.”_

_Clint’s tone is casual and with his answer Natasha turns her glance to him instead of Steve. He feels a bit relieved to not be under her gaze but he still puts his hand in his lap, doesn’t touch Clint again. He feels like there might be more to the bruise than what Clint is saying but he doesn’t know what._

_“How are you spending your time at home these days?”, Natasha asks this, her eyes still on Clint and her hand touches the bruise now. There is a pause and Clint and Natasha just look at each other. Steve is about to say something when the pause is broken by Clint shrugging and giving an answer._

_“Nothing serious, if it changes, I will let you know. Now, move your feet, I got to pee.”_

_She gives a nod and Steve feels like he has missed something that means something as Clint gets up and goes to the bathroom. Natasha pauses the movie and turns to him._

_“So Cap, what do you think of Anna?”_

_Steve kind of shrugs and answers a few of Natasha’s questions about what he thinks of various female employees of SHIELD until Clint comes back and the movie is restarted. His eyes still drift to Clint’s arm and he sees that Natasha’s do as well._

They fight, bring Hydra down. The only thing Steve is concerned about as the craft he is on is hit is Bucky, is trying to get him to remember in what might be their last moments.

It hurts to see him like this, confused and not sure who he is. Steve can tell he is getting angry, scared almost, and he doesn’t fight back as Bucky hits him, simply tells him that he is with him till the end of the line. He means it.

He gets knocked out, doesn’t wake up till he is in the hospital. Someone pulled him out of the water and Steve knows it was Bucky, that he isn’t completely lost.  This reassures him when he gets ahold of the files they have, when he finds out how much Hydra hurt him. Steve will make sure to find him, to help him heal, but he isn’t the only person Hydra has taken and he has no idea of what has happened to Clint.

_There is a mission and Steve suits up. There is no sign of Clint yet. He looks around, sees Rumlow. The man is getting ready and there are red marks across his throat and they draw Steve’s attention._

_“Have you been to a medic for that?”_

_He asks Rumlow, wants to make sure that he isn’t hurt. They don’t seem to be causing him in pain if the way Rumlow shakes his head and chuckles is an indication._

_“Not from a fight, Cap. Just had a bit of fun last night. “_

_Steve almost blushes, understands what Rumlow is implying. He thinks about the bruise Clint had the other week, wonders if that was what his and Natasha’s conversation was about. He doesn’t want to think about that anymore, instead asks where Clint is, knows that Rumlow always knows he is on mission._

_“He left this morning for a solo mission. May not see him for a bit.”_

_His words are certain and Rumlow touches the marks across his throat as he says them. It makes Steve think about the night he played pool with them, about how Rumlow touches Clint sometimes, how they hang out a lot, about how he has seen him look at Clint sometimes, Rumlow’s gaze admiring in a way. His stomach knots up, jealousy starting to rear up._

_“You seem to get along with Clint pretty well.”_

_He keeps his voice calm, tries not to show any of the jealousy he is starting to feel. He could just be reading into things too much._

_“Like I have said before, Barton’s fun. He is a good guy, I like to hang out with him.”_

_Those words do nothing to soothe Steve’s suspicions that Clint is not as available as Steve would hope. He pushes it aside as they do the mission but when it is done and he is back home, he can admit to himself that he is jealous, that he feels like he has waited too long and now he won’t have a chance at more than friendship._

It doesn’t take too long for him to heal up enough to leave the hospital, by the time he does, Natasha has faced the courts and Fury has started his crusade against Hydra. He invites them, Steve and Sam, but Steve knows what he has to do and Sam stays with him.

“What are you going to do?”

He asks this of Natasha as she hands him some files, everything that there is about the Winter Solider. It is just the three of them, next to an empty grave.

“I have a debt, need to find him.”

Her hand goes to the arrow necklace that is still around her throat.

“When I fought Rumlow, he said Hydra doesn’t take prisoners. Are you sure this Clint is still alive?”

Sam asks this, is looking at both of them. He doesn’t ask if they are sure Clint isn’t Hydra and Steve can tell by the way she looks at him that she appreciates it.

“ I will find out. I understand if Barnes is your priority.”

She is giving him a choice to just look for Bucky, to not help with Clint. Steve doesn’t think he can do that, cares for both of them too much to give up on either of them.

“I plan to find Bucky but I do not intend to leave Clint behind. We work together and we bring them both home.”

It is a promise and the three of them leave the cemetery together, make plans to find out where they may be. Steve knows that it will not be easy but he won’t let Hydra keep either of them, will fight for them until he can’t.


End file.
